Respirar
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Regulus tiene problemas para respirar. Slash. Angst. Menciones de incesto. RegulusSirius one sided, RegulusSnape.


**Nota: **Regulus puede parecer terminando algo suicida pero no era mi intención: simplemente es ese juego que a veces uno mismo hace, tratando de aguantar la respiración, viendo cuánto dura. Ahp, y la falta de comas es apropósito.

**Respirar**

Regulus suele inventar juegos porque siempre está solo. Sirius es el heredero, el elegido: toda la atención está en él y no en Regulus-otra-vez-enfermo-vomitando-resfriado-muriendo. No le importa, porque Sirius es bello cómo un niño de seis, siete, ocho años no puede entenderlo y lo acepta simplemente como algo que es y a veces Sirius le sonríe y desde el lugar enfrente de la mesa, siempre que madre y padre no los ven, suele hacerle caras y gestos para que él los tenga que esconder tras servilletas, al igual que su risa.

Uno de sus juegos solitarios es dejar de respirar. Se detiene y siente cómo todo su cuerpo trata de estirarse-encogerse-contraerse-doblarse-expandirse y… _exhalar_ al mismo tiempo sin que él se lo permita, hasta que lo vence el reflejo de supervivencia que parece salírsele hasta de los dedos y sigue viviendo, a pesar de enfermedades y medicinas y soledad y en ese primer momento se siente conectado. No sabe con qué, pero lo está.

Sin embargo, pronto tiene que dejar de hacer eso, cualquier cosa porque Sirius ya no es perfecto ante los demás (para él sigue siendo bello en esa manera en que los amaneceres lo son, porque nunca los podrás alcanzar) y de repente las miradas están en él (¿cómo es que su hermano lo soporta?) y no importa que sea Regulus-otra-vez-enfermo-vomitando-resfriado mientras no sea muriendo. Sirius regresa de Hogwarts y ya no lo ve, ni le sonríe a escondidas y sólo mira a su plato (es la primera vez que Regulus está conciente de querer llorar).

Llega a Hogwarts y él si es correcto a las órdenes de la familia y Sirius deja de verlo aún más (¿cómo es que ahora que toda la familia lo observa menos su hermano, se siente más invisible de lo que nunca fue?) y Regulus sigue quedándose por las noches con las manos apretadas en las sábanas, contando los segundos que pasan mientras sus pulmones parecen quemarse ante la simple y llana necesidad de exhalar y contraer más aire, hasta que finalmente expulsa el aire contenido. Sigue vivo. Sirius lo odia.

A Severus tampoco le gusta respirar. Ha aprendido a hacerlo, no como los demás que lo toman por hecho. Regulus se dio cuenta primero que nadie: la forma en que Snape parece capturar el aire, detectando (las ventajas de ser el mejor alumno en Pociones: aprendes a detectar casi cualquier cosa), pendiente. A veces, cuando lo observa desde la esquina donde ha aprendido a esconderse, porque tras tantos años de ser invisible todavía no sabe cómo lidiar con las miradas de los demás.

Snape se da cuenta de que lo mira, de que últimamente imita su patrón de respiración. Lo acorrala una vez contra un corredor, pegándolo contra la pared y en verdad Regulus no puede (no quiere) respirar. Apenas y consigue tragar, sintiendo esos ojos negros fijos en él, observando cada mueca, cada gesto… no puede ser invisible en ese momento. No sabe si quiere.

Espera que el alumno mayor hable, le diga algo, cualquier cosa (los oídos le zumban. Nunca ha estado tanto tiempo por respirar, pero no quiere hacerlo) pero sólo escucha un resoplido de risa antes de que se aleje, sin siquiera volver la cabeza a verlo. Las rodillas casi no lo aguantan mientras lo ve irse (incluso si ya respira otra vez) antes de escuchar la voz de Sirius, preguntándole si está bien, observándolo y sigue sin ser invisible. Sirius le sonríe, le acaricia el rostro. Es la primera vez que han estado tan cerca en toda su vida y no quiere que acabe (otra vez se detienen sus pulmones) pero su hermano sólo le dice que no confíe en Snape antes de irse.

Esa noche, Regulus no trata de dejar de respirar. Está ocupado en otras cosas, en descubrir su cuerpo, la curva de un músculo delicado y pálido y en tocar carne por primera vez endurecida y su respiración no se detiene porque está yendo cada vez más rápido. Tiene que morder la almohada mientras su cuerpo tiembla, y siente que hay ojos oscuros en él pero no sabe si son azules o negros cuando su cuerpo se contrae y expande a la vez.

Y sin embargo, Sirius casi nunca habla con él, mucho menos lo toca. Desde su puesto solitario en una de las esquinas lo observa reír con sus amigos Gryffindor y tocarlos y respirar el mismo aire. Lo ignora más veces de las que no pero Regulus también se da cuenta que ahora Snape lo observa con fijeza: esos ojos negros lo mantienen tenso y apenas consigue no tocarse, no tratar de aliviarse para poder respirar porque es demasiado tiempo.

Siguen las noches de no-respirar-tocándose hasta que un día no es su mano entre sus piernas ni tapando su boca sino Snape, viéndolo y casi asfixiándolo hasta que se corre en las manos expertas. Siente que el corazón le va a explotar en cualquier momento mientras lo observa y es observado por completo, cada recobijo, ángulo y sombra de su cuerpo pálido y delgado hasta que finalmente Severus se retira, aún sin decirle nada.

Sirius sigue siendo prohibido. Los amaneceres son para simplemente observarse de lejos, nadie puede tocarlos y guardaros y respirarlos (aunque Regulus ve, cada vez con más rencor, que esos Gryffindor en verdad parecen hacerlo) pero el amanecer tampoco dura mucho. Flor que marchita pronto y acaba, su gloria no dura aunque sea recordada por todos. La noche dura más (cómo las manos y los labios de Severus en él) y tiene más encanto que breves rayos que terminan abandonándote, ignorándote, odiándote. La noche tiene aroma y textura y Snape le roba el aire sin darle oportunidad alguna, pero nunca deja de verlo. Sus ojos parecen consumirlo sin llegar a terminarlo nunca. Promete seguirlo, acompañarlo hasta donde sea que él le ordene, y lo hace, olvidándose de Sirius y de Regulus-una-vez-enfermo-vomitando-ya-no-muriendo, olvidarse de los Black y alejarse.

No se arrepiente pero tal vez lo hace porque empieza a tener pesadillas como nunca antes las había visto y le cuesta respirar de verdad. No soporta que nadie, ni siquiera Severus (ni siquiera su propia mano), lo toque. Trata de ir a sus viejos juegos de dejar de respirar pero el horror controla sus pulmones y su garganta. Permea su saliva de bilis, sus sueños de rojo. Siente que no puede más.

Busca a Sirius. La noche ha durado demasiado, necesita luz, el amanecer para poder despertar pero no lo acepta y lo rechaza. Regulus siente que el aire es pútrido, quema sus pulmones cómo ácido. Regresa a su departamento y no se sorpende de ver a Severus ahí, los ojos secos y fríos fijándolo al destino que le espera.

No trata de pelear porque, al final, le parece justo que sea Severus quién, al final, sea quién lo haga dejar de respirar.


End file.
